1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to a cable connector having a shell with a steady and firm assembling structure.
2. The Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, a conventional cable connector generally involves an insulating housing 31′, a plurality of terminals 34′ mounted in the insulating housing 31′ and a shell coupled with the insulating housing 31′. The shell includes a top shell 32′ and a bottom shell 33′. The top shell 32′ has a top covering plate 321′. Two ends of the top covering plate 321′ extend outwards to form a protruding plate 322′, respectively. The protruding plate 322′ has a rear edge extending downwards to form a stopping plate 323′. A bottom of the stopping plate 323′ extends frontward to form a buckling plate 324′, with a buckling hole 325′ formed thereon. The bottom shell 33′ has a bottom covering plate 331′. The bottom covering plate 331′ has two buckling pieces 333′ corresponding to the buckling holes 325′. Two ends and two opposite sides of the bottom covering plate 331′ have portions extending upwards to form a plurality of blocking plates 332′ enclosing a periphery of the insulating housing 31′. In assembly, the top shell 32′ is fixed to the bottom shell 33′ by the buckling holes 325′ engaging with the buckling pieces 333′. However, such assembling structure is not steady and firm, especially affected by an unexpected force. So there is a need to design an assembling structure for connecting the top shell with the bottom shell reliably.